Kim Da Hyun (1998)
Perfil thumb|250px|Da Hyun *'Nombre:' 다현 / Da Hyun *'Nombre completo:' 김다현 / Kim Da Hyun *'Nombre Japonés: 'ダヒョン / Dahyon *'Apodos:' Tofu, Dubu, Baby Eagle. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarina, Actriz y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 28-Mayo-1998 (19 Años) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seongnam, Gyeonggi-do, Corea del Sur. *'Altura:' 158.6 cm *'Peso:' 48 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: '''O *'Signo zodiacal: Géminis *'''Zodiaco chino: Tigre *'Agencia:' JYP Entertainment Programas de TV *(KBS2) Hello Counselor (05-06-2017, Junto a Jeong Yeon) *(SBS) Inkigayo (21-05-2017, MC especial junto a Jisoo y Doyoung) *(KBS2) Gag Concert (21-05-2017, junto a Momo) *(KBS2) Trick & True (14-12-2016, junto a Mina) *(MBC) King of Masked Singer(30-10.2016, junto a Tzuyu) *(MBC) Replies That Makes Us Flutter (15-09-2016, Junto a Cha Eun Woo y Moon Bin) *(Mnet) Hit The Stage (27-07-2016, junto a Chae Young, Ji Hyo y Tzuyu) *(SBS) Flower Crew (16-07-2016, junto a Na Yeon) *(tvN) Comedy Big League (15-05-2016, junto a Tzuyu) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (MC especial junto a Jackson, Jooheon y SinB) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (04-05-2016) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (MC especial junto a Jackson y Jooheon) *(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams (02-05-2016) *(SBS) Inkigayo (01-05-2016) (MC especial junto a Jin Young) *(SBS) Baek Jongwon's 3 Kings (MC especial junto a Tzuyu) *(MBC) Radio Star *(MBC) Real Men (Especial Femenino 4° Temporada) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching *(KBS) Bon Boon Olympic (junto a Nayeon y Jeongyeon) *(MBC) 2016 Ido Star Athletics Championships *(KBS) Juegos Olímpicos (04-02-2016) *(SBS) Same Bed, Different Dreams (23-01-2016) *(KBS) Golden Bell Challenge (03-01-2016) *(OnStyle) The Body Show 2 (31-12-2015) *(MBC) People of Full Capacity (25-12-2015) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (23-12-2015) *(MBC) Weekly Idol (09-12-2015) *(Arirang TV) Pops in Seoul (16-11-2015) *(Arirang TV) After School Club (03-11-2015) *2015 - 2017: (Naver TV) Twice TV 2-5 VLive * (Naver TV) Twice TV (2015) * (Mnet) SIXTEEN (2015) Programas de Radio *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (20-07-2016) *(SBS) Power FM Park Sohyun's Love Game (04-06-2016, Junto a Ji Hyo) *(SBS) SBS PowerFM Bae Sungjae TEN Radio (25-05-2016), Junto a Jeong Yeon) Vídeos Musicales * 2015: Wooyoung - "R.O.S.E" * 2014: '''GOT7 - "Stop Stop It" Curiosidades * '''Grupo K-Pop: TWICE ** Posición: '''Rapera / Bailarina / Vocalista. *** '''Trainee desde: 2012. * Educación: ''' ** '''Secundaria: Hanlim Multi Art High School (2016 - 10 de febrero 2017) * Familia: Padres y hermano mayor (Kim Myung Soo) * Hábitos: Tocarse la nariz, ella aclaró: "No me hurgo la nariz, simplemente me la toco". * Estilo: Un estilo que afiance su personalidad y con el que ella se sienta cómoda. * Idiomas: '''Coreano (materno) e inglés (básico). * Especialidad: Bailar y Rapear. * '''Aficiones: '''Le encanta escuchar música, tocar el piano y crear coreografías. * Cosas que le gustan: Estar sola. Le gusta estar con gente, pero cuando está sola puede sentir esa sensación de felicidad, quizá pueda ser el silencio, ya que le gustan las atmósferas silenciosas. * '''Las partes de su cuerpo que le gustan son: los ojos, la nariz y los labios. * Música favorita: Le gustan las canciones que le hagan moverse sin control, emocionantes y llenas de ritmo. Los días en los que se siente triste le gusta escuchar baladas. * Color favorito: Rosa, Rojo y Blanco. * Bebida favorita: Chocolate caliente y todo tipo de leche. * Lema: "'''Esto también pasará". * '''Mejores amigas: Min Young, Chae Young y Somi. * Fue contactada por la empresa JYP Entertainment luego de que su vídeo en la iglesia "Church noona's eagle dance" 'y otros más como Mountain se hicieran virales en las redes. Esto la hizo una de las más populares dentro del grupo. * Fue aprendiz de JYP Entertainment durante tres años. * Fue la protagonista del ''MV '''"Stop Stop It" de GOT7. * Fue la tercera aprendiz en ser revelada para el programa SIXTEEN. * Utiliza lentes de contacto. * En TWICE TV, cuando le preguntaron que causó que fuera a JYP Entertainment dijo: "Me gusta mucho bailar, y cuando estaba en segundo año busqué un concurso de baile en línea, encontré unos días antes y me registré enseguida. Hice la coreografía y edite la música yo misma. Creo que era excepcional que una pequeña bailara sola. Luego de ese concurso fui contactada por JYP y tuve una oportunidad de audición". * Es confiable con su flexibilidad. * Muchos internautas la comparan y piensan que ella es la versión femenina de Jackson (GOT7). * Da Hyun hizo parte de la coreografía de Touchdown y Jelly Jelly para TWICE. * Es fácil de tratar una vez la conocen. * Aprecia increíblemente a sus fans, incluso, en TWICE TV lloró de agradecimiento. * En el Weekly Idol, Tzuyu realizó el famoso baile del águila de Da Hyun haciendo que se levantará de su asiento y reaccionara. * Es muy servicial y honesta cuando expresa sus sentimientos. * Es mejor amiga de la ex-aprendiz de JYP Min Young, en SIXTEEN casi siempre se las podía ver juntas. * Cuando le preguntaron a GOT7 cómo había sido trabajar con ella en su vídeo musical Yu Gyeom respondió que era una persona realmente amable y buena. * No puede ver películas de terror, ya que se considera muy miedosa. Dice que, posiblemente después tendrá pesadillas. * El objeto más preciado de Dahyun es el collar que tiene siempre alrededor de ella. Su papá se lo dio a su mamá para su aniversario de matrimonio, y su mamá se lo dio. Le da mucha fuerza cuando está nerviosa. * Jun.K fue a apoyarlas en sus prácticas para la actuación final en SIXTEEN y destacó que cuando veía a Da Hyun sólo pensaba en su famoso "Baile del águila", pero que su encanto estaba precisamente en eso, en ser única e impredecible y que debía sentirse orgullosa de ello. * Eligió a Sana como la participante de SIXTEEN con quien saldría si fuese hombre ya que es linda y tiene mucho aegyo, y cree que si fuese hombre eso le gustaría mucho. * En SIXTEEN se reveló que ella era quien más se tardaba en despertar por las mañanas, una vez incluso la despertaron y llegó a caerse de la cama. * Da Hyun es la más emotiva del grupo, se conmueve y suele llorar con facilidad, sobre todo cuando habla de lo agradecida que está por el amor y apoyo que le han dado sus fans. * Es una de las chicas más flexibles dentro de TWICE. * Tiene una estrecha relación con Sana y Momo. * Sun Mi imitó su famoso "baile del águila" con las Wonder Girls mientras cantaban una parodia de su canción "Tell me" en SNL Korea. * Comparte habitación con Tzuyu y Chae Young (las tres son las más jóvenes del grupo). * Dahyun explicó como anécdota en el tercer directo de la Aplicación V, que un día, compartiendo ya piso con el resto de compañeras, Na Yeon la llamó en la madrugada cuando iba a dormir. Salió y vio a las integrantes de TWICE bailando en el salón, Da Hyun les preguntó: "¿Qué es esto?", y ellas contestaron: "Es una noche loca y debemos bailar". * Ella y JB (GOT7) se parecen mucho físicamente. Además, su cara tiene cierto parecido con la de Sungjae (BTOB), sobre todo cuando sonríe. * Es la chica más extrovertida y espontánea dentro de TWICE, no le importa quedar mal frente a cámara mientras lo pase bien y esté con sus compañeras. * Durante una entrevista de radio sus compañeras de grupo la eligieron de forma unánime como la que mejor fan service hace dentro de TWICE. * Luego de haber aparecido en el programa People of Full Capacity junto a Vernon de SEVENTEEN, muchos netizens los relacionan y piden verlos como pareja en We Got Married. * Posee una personalidad que llama mucho la atención. * La parte del cuerpo que a Da Hyun más le gusta es su perfil. * Es muy querida dentro del grupo. * Da Hyun dijo que si naciera de nuevo quisiera ser ella misma. * Si tiene una meta que quiere lograr, se concentra hasta el final. * J.Y. Park (CEO) en el primer episodio de SIXTEEN resaltó la valentía de Dahyun en su presentación. Tanto así que fue la presentación favorita de J.Y.Park en ese primer episodio. * Da Hyun tiene miedo a los animales (ella fue mordida por un perro cuando era joven). * Es buena a la hora de hacer coreografías divertidas y diferentes de canciones de otros grupos. * La maestra de Tzuyu es fan de Da Hyun, por esta razón dedico una pose de yoga en honor al eagle dance de ella. Además en el episodio 2 de TWICE Elegant Private Life, en la clase de Tzuyu, la maestra elogió a Da Hyun por su grandiosa flexibilidad diciendo que pareciera que no tiene huesos, las chicas dijeron que una de las razones por la cual la comparan con un Tofu no es sólo por lo blanco que es el color de su piel, sino también por su flexibilidad. * Es la miembro más baja del grupo, antes se pensaba que era Chae Young, pero en el último episodio de TWICE Elegant Private Life se puede ver que Chae Young es más alta que Da Hyun por sólo 3 mm. * En el programa Weekly Idol imitó a So Hee haciendo reír a Hee Chul (Sohee fue su tipo ideal durante mucho tiempo). * Muchos internautas luego de ver la interacción entre Hee Chul de Super Junior y Da Hyun en el programa Weekly Idol los han apodado DACHUL. * En más de una ocasión explicó, que sus amigos la suelen llamar con el apodo de "Tofu" (En coreano "Dubu"). Por lo clara que es su piel, y además, por lo flexible que puede llegar a ser. Aunque, actualmente son los fans los que optan por llamarla de esa manera. * Dispatch publicó, "Por favor no se hagan cirugía de párpado doble", destacando el misterioso encanto oriental traído sobre un solo párpado. recibiendo así como "Las bellezas vírgenes" por su apariencia natural, en los cuales se reveló una lista en la que incluye a Da Hyun, Park Boyoung, Kim Go Eun, So Hee ex-miembro de Wonder Girls, Park So Dam, y Kim Yu Na. * Muchos internautas consideran que podría ser una excelente MC en programas de variedades, considerándola una de las próximas reinas de los programas de variedades. * Al haber trabajado junto a GOT7 en su MV "Stop Stop It", tiene buena relación con todos los miembros. * Es amiga de Jooheon de MONSTA X, son amigos desde la infancia. Ambos iban a la misma iglesia de pequeños. En los SBS Gayo Daejun 2015 se puede ver como se saludan mediante un Hi5, incluso Jooheon ha bailando las canciones de TWICE, ambos eran MC's en Weekly Idol y se puede ver que no había incomodidad entre ellos debido a su amistad. * Muchos idols luego de conocerla y verla actuar en las presentaciones de TWICE, la consideran la reina de las expresiones lindas y divertidas. * Es amiga de la actriz Lee Soo Min, Hyo Sung de SECRET, SinB de GFRIEND, Kyul Kyung de PRISTIN, MC GREE, Shin Dong Woo, Song Yu Vin de MYTEEN, Yeon Jung de WJSN, Gahyeon de Dreamcatcher. *Da Hyun impresionó a los espectadores de Real Men con su habilidad para mantener la calma bajo presión. Los miembros participaron en una evaluación de entrenamiento de primeros auxilios durante emergencias. Da Hyun entonces da un paso adelante, manteniendo la calma mientras hace un torniquete al primer paciente. Durante todo el tiempo Da Hyun está atenta al paciente con estrés postraumático. “Ya que los sargentos del equipo que estaban a mi lado estaban nerviosos, sentí que al menos yo necesitaba mantener la calma y hacer algo. Creo que he sido capaz de hacerlo”, compartió Da Hyun en su entrevista. http://www.soompi.com/es/2016/03/15/dahyun-de-twice-mantiene-la-calma-bajo-presion-en-real-men/. *Da Hyun en Real Men se impresionó de sí misma al ducharse en menos de quince minutos, ya que normalmente tarda una hora y media. *Es la miembro con más fans dentro de TWICE, junto a Na Yeon y Tzuyu. * En el primer capítulo de Weekly Idol en el que Da Hyun participó como MC hizo equipo con Hee Chul, él cuando tenían que presentar el nombre del equipo dijo a Defconn: "Hyung, entiendo porqué te sientes incómodo alrededor de Hani. Yo me siento muy incómodo alrededor de Da Hyun". Cuando intentó continuar con sus líneas de MC no pudo porque seguía riendo avergonzado y diciendo "Es muy incómodo". * El 17 de Noviembre del 2016, Da Hyun tomó su examen de admisión en la universidad, al finalizar su examen, a la salida fue seguida por una gran multitud de personas entre ellos fanáticos que le obsequiaron regalos, por lo que la seguridad y su staff tuvieron que abrirle paso entre la multitud para llegar al vehículo. * Es una de las idols más amada en el país debido a su brillante y genuina personalidad. * En Weekly Idol en la sección "Idol Is The Best", se eligió el reto de V de BTS de abrir lo más que pueda la boca sobre un cristal y medir la distancia. Da Hyun sorprendió a Doni y Coni pintándose toda la boca haciendo que ambos se preocuparan y luego rieran ya que estaba destruyendo su imagen de idol. Luego ambos le dijeron que volviera a su imagen idol. * Defconn hizo que Da Hyun bailará a su manera la canción de Pororo, fue tan lindo su baile además de su vestimenta que se hizo tendencia en algunos sitios web. * Su parte en la canción TT de TWICE se hizo viral, un usuario subió un vídeo a Facebook sobre la parte de Da Hyun donde ella dice "Neomuhae" el vídeo rápidamente llego a ser viral. Ahora mismo el vídeo ya tiene más de tres millones de reproducciones, incluso muchos artistas del K-Pop han hecho el "Neomuhae". * Se graduó de Hanlim Multi Art High School el 10 de Febrero de 2017. * Koreaboo la elogió por su efectos visuales sublimes destacando que la piel de ella tiene la capacidad de no reflejar el flash procedente de una cámara diciendo "No hay necesidad de maquillaje para reducir el brillo cuando la piel de Da Hyun hace que se dé en forma natural, esta característica poco común de su piel sin duda se suma a la lista de los muchos encantos de Da Hyun". * En su graduación bailo TT con KINO de PENTAGON. * Ha sido elogiada por los internautas coreanos por su perfil y tener una belleza única, debido a que su cara no es la típica cara bonita, más bien una cara encantadora y pálida. También mencionaron que uno de los puntos fuertes de Da Hyun es su sonrisa, ya que ella siempre esta sonriendo. * Da Hyun tiene mal vista por lo que tiene que ponerse lentes de contacto. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Namu) * Perfil Oficial TWICE Galería Dahyun1.jpg Da Hyun02.jpg Dahyun3.jpg Kim Da Hyun (1998)4.jpg Kim Da Hyun (1998)5.jpg Kim Da Hyun (1998)6.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KRapera Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:Nacidos en 1998